


雷安《捕食关系》

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: AOTU
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: “安迷修差点咬了舌头，在高度紧张之下他居然没发现舔枪管那么下作的性暗示。”





	雷安《捕食关系》

雷安《捕食关系》BY陈汤

 

配对：神父雷狮/吸血鬼安迷修（是的没错）  
分级：NC-17  
AU：丧尸末世，对于吸血鬼体质有一些私设。  
梗概：“安迷修差点咬了舌头，在高度紧张之下他居然没发现舔枪管那么下作的性暗示。”  
声明：角色属于官方，妄想和污浊属于我。  
警告：两人使用兵器均与原作有出入。

 

——砰。

最后一颗子弹从枪膛中发射出来，稳稳嵌入行动迟缓的丧尸脑门正中。持枪的吸血鬼仰着下颔，赤红色的眼含着凛冬朔风睥睨着缓缓倒下的丧尸：失去了人类闪光点的行尸走肉，何况还是食人怪物，令人作呕。他如是想着，将枪塞进了长风衣下绑在大腿根处的皮枪套里。

子弹用光了。刚刚捡来的长刀割破了体内有腐蚀液的丧尸，锈蚀得无法使用，只能丢掉了。前面应该还会捡到刀、紫堂家的补给站大概也不远了，尽管是现在算手无寸铁，凭借体术杀一两只丧尸对自己来说还不在话下。

目力所及之处已经没有怪物了，扰人的低吼声还没完全断绝，隐藏在断壁残垣之后的大概还没有被歼灭……现在还不能停下。说实在的，他已经很多天没有进食了，有些头晕，黑眼圈已经很明显了——那是代表吸血鬼的状态的风向标，眼下是红色代表过度进食、有着轻松杀死成年男性的能力，同时也会被杀意占据大脑，失去一部分的理智；什么也没有就是最正常的状态，也是吸血鬼最为理智的时候；有黑眼圈则代表着饥饿，体力比平时稍显孱弱，对鲜血的渴求达到了巅峰值，结合他的实际状况来说，就是相当容易被以鲜血为诱饵，轻易地答应别人的要求。

他在吸血鬼的群体里算得上别具一格。本应趁着浓稠似墨的黑夜张开斗篷为祸人间，那人却是骑士道的狂信徒，整日以拯救人类为己任，对待恶徒也用刀背砍。在饥饿得即将失去理智的关口，甚至做得出用铁丝将自己双臂与腿捆在椅子上的事情，然后再去医院悄悄偷库存最多的那一种血包喝。

……现在不要说医院了，遇到的人类都是命悬一线的难民。任何伤口似乎都可以夺去他们的生命，作为一位笃信骑士道的吸血鬼，根本于心不忍。虽说吃别的东西也可以暂且缓解饥饿所带来的力量减弱，但就目前的状况来说，找不到洁净又能饱腹的食材了。他并不想因为这样的原因半途殒命，毕竟还没保护好整个小镇里的人类呢。

还是尽量避免战斗为妙。他紧了紧自己的风衣，将竖领翻了起来，翻身跃上一座断墙，之后是一个巨大的十字架——他感到本能的不适，而后发现了在碎石后掩藏着的、一扇小小的门。

作为教堂来说还真不气派，不过里面肯定会有补给的吧，能找到对丧尸弹夹就最好不过了。吸血鬼如是想着，蹙了蹙眉，克服了一下，还是进入了这个平时为猎杀他而设的场所。

设施保存得意外地完好，唯一不尽如人意的是满地都是丧尸的断肢……意思就是说，在这里还有别的拥有能对抗丧尸能力的人吗。在这种境况之下得出这种推论令他更紧张了，如果是有敌意的人，在这种缺少食物的情况之下胜算可以说约等于零了……

“——是安迷修啊。”

“……？！”

被提到名字的吸血鬼骑士喉咙底一凉，下意识地伸手握住了藏在风衣下、那一把没有子弹的枪。这该死的、熟悉的、令人毫无安全感的声音，毫无疑问，就是——

“……雷狮，你为什么会在这里？”

出现在教堂之中的不速之客正是安迷修的宿敌，那位恶德神父。他并不是因为兴趣或考取了什么资格证而成为了神父，而是令人愤恨地继承了家里的教堂有个挂名罢了。

这不应当。雷狮虽说是家里有这座教堂，而他本人根本没有继承，在镇子里和几个小混混还有父亲的私生子四处讨保护费，根本就是个流氓而已。为什么在这个时间段雷狮会穿着一身规整的神父装出现？

雷狮在这座小镇爆发丧尸灾难之前就整天追着安迷修尾巴后面跑，要么拿橡皮弹射击他的脑袋或后腰，要么跑上来莫名其妙捏他的手，从头到脚都是一个捉摸不透的巨大麻烦。偏偏这个时候看到这家伙……真他妈倒霉。温文尔雅的骑士在心中暗啐。

该死，这根本就是最差的遭遇战了。以雷狮的性格来说，他根本不会计较什么大局和利益得失，他只管自己开心，根本就会没来由地给安迷修一刀。

眼下只能虚张声势了。他手上没有刀，枪膛中没有子弹，而雷狮手里拎着一把寒光闪闪的长刀，上面带着红绿色的液体……看来是他用起来是得心应手，可以轻松斩杀来犯的丧尸。只要抢过来，就有胜算了。

“因为这是老子的教堂，吸血鬼才不应该在这吧？是来当猎物的吗？这把刀还欠个开刃，你是主动送上门的活祭品吧。”雷狮嘴角勾起他得意的混账笑，提着长刀逼近安迷修。吸血鬼骑士紧紧地蹙眉，在雷狮抓住他肩膀的时候，他飒地拔出了枪，顶住了雷狮的下颔。

他拔枪拔得飞快，在刹那间就拿捏住了雷狮的要害部位，倘若枪膛里哪怕是有一颗子弹也绝对可以在五分钟之内致雷狮于死地。只可惜——但这套动作大概足以吓住他了，接下来只要把长刀抢到手，就万事俱备……即便抢完全不是他的作风、算了，谁让对手是雷狮。只要是“公平”的交换就不会违背骑士道了吧。

“你不该与我拉近距离。”安迷修冷着脸说。

雷狮不怒反笑，扣住了安迷修拿着枪的手腕，带着他手里的枪摇晃：“紫堂家做的对丧尸特攻PPK是吗，这个重量，你是想用来诓我？你根本不会撒谎。”

安迷修从后背凉到了手指尖——这混蛋打一开始就看破了自己的虚张声势，根本就是猫在吃掉猎物前的恶劣游戏。他从进入教堂开始就步入了巨大的圈套——他这么想着，却没完全服软。安迷修弯了弯自己那双眼，扬着下颔反诘：“别太自信了，恶党。你确定真的是你说的PPK？”

雷狮拉着他的手腕向上，将枪管比到了自己唇边，紧接着吐出一段赤色的舌，顺着扳机黏腻地舔舐到了枪口。安迷修清晰地看到了雷狮那颗尖利的犬齿，和绛色眼睛里捉摸不透的攻击性。雷狮那双手结实地压在了安迷修的屁股上，抵着尾巴根，把安迷修的退路都给封死了，凑上前去压低了声音，仿佛是恶魔的呢喃：“那你开枪，安迷修。朝着我的脑袋开。……你可要搞清楚状况啊，谁才是恶党？大爷我现在是货真价实的神父。”

哪门子神父啊，什么犄角旮旯里的神父都也没你这样的……安迷修被他的恶劣所震撼了。在他的猎杀开始之前，绝对要反扳一局。于是吸血鬼骑士冷淡地开口了，带着一点虚情假意地文质彬彬：“你作为一个普通人类，体能是比不上我的。我劝你先放开，在下不想在这种情况下伤害你。”

雷狮又乐了，乐得安迷修发毛，该不会这也被他看穿了吧？雷狮用拇指揉搓了他眼下乌黑的眼圈：“这就这幅样子还想打架，本大爷倒是可以给你一个吸血的机会。”

安迷修用怪异的眼神看着他。

“还可以给你弹夹，给你可怜的PPK用。”雷狮笑得越来越恶劣了，甚至咬重了PPK这几个音节，仿佛要夸耀自己的判断那样，“前提是你得给我操一次。”

安迷修差点咬了舌头，在高度紧张之下他居然没发现舔枪管那么下作的性暗示——太混蛋了雷狮，趁人之危，过分得一批。可他确实饿得脑袋都在发飘，刚才的一番虚张声势之后他的思考节奏彻底放缓了……好像这样就能吸到新鲜的血是个不错的选择，何况还是吸的雷狮这个死活根本无所谓的玩意儿，也免得浪费医院一个宝贵血包。

“莫名其妙！你为什么要次、次、操……呃，操我一顿？而且是在现在？”骑士似乎是想表现得咄咄逼人一点，可惜高风亮节如他根本没机会从嘴里吐出这个令人脸红的字眼，念得稀碎，倒有点强调效果了。

“当然是为了爽啊？”雷狮比他还莫名其妙。

这真是个直截了当又让人没法拒绝的答复，仿佛刚刚安迷修是问了个世纪级的蠢问题一样。

雷狮没再给他再多话的机会，咬住了安迷修的嘴唇。撞击和犬齿顶着柔软的唇肉使得他尝到了点血腥味，钝痛顶着麻木的神经一跳一跳地传到了脑袋顶。根本没有任何缠绵悱恻亦或是丁点暧昧，更像是斗兽场中央两头猛兽为了争夺主导权而进行的一场厮杀，一个吻结束之后，两个人嘴唇都泛着血红……倒是有点妖冶气息了。

安迷修穿的是为了行动方便改造过的复古灯笼裤，灯芯绒光滑的质感使得雷狮抽出他腰间绑带的一瞬间就滑落到了膝盖底下，只靠大腿上用来带枪的皮套堪堪撑着，他登时红了脸。雷狮见状嗤笑，手指勾起了他的内裤边，痞气十足地扯出一个笑容贴着吸血鬼骑士耳边问：“这么方便的裤子啊，内裤为什么也不设计成这样？”

安迷修一板一眼地骂他：“污言秽语。”

缺少鲜血的饥饿让他对什么感觉都淡薄，在雷狮隔着布料舔吻他挺立起的乳头时却闷哼出了声，吸血鬼苍白的脸上浮起一层情色的嫣红，下身刚刚挺起就被温热的手掌包在手心毫无技巧性可言的揉弄着。

显然恶德神父没有什么足够的耐心挑逗骑士，雷狮将他抵在教堂一根颇显破败的柱子上，将他的内裤向下拉，手指直直地探入了安迷修的后穴之中。异物入侵感让第一次做这种事的安迷修难受地缩紧了穴口，却像把雷狮的手指绞紧在里面那般，他伺机将手指深入了，四处按压着寻找敏感点，生涩的接触摩擦有种诡异的快感。

雷狮感到肩上一阵刺痛，嗤，他心想其实也不过如此，到了这个时候也着急得要命，也没什么骑士道可言了。吸血鬼的进食也没让他手上动作有一点迟缓，在两根手指完全进入的时候，他看到安迷修伏在自己肩头的脑袋颤了一下。

他转着手腕，两根修长的食指在安迷修的甬道之中分开又并拢按压着那处敏感的凸起，吸血鬼算是被搅扰得没办法进食，手紧紧抓住了雷狮那条挂在脖子上的纯白色长围巾，仿佛捏着那里就能把雷狮捏得爆体而亡那样。安迷修抬起了头，进食到了一半使得本应被他吸食入腹的血顺着雷狮的锁骨淌了下来，自己嘴角也带着血渍。雷狮见状想笑，用空闲的那只手托着安迷修的脸，拇指将唇边的小块血渍抹开在他脸颊上。

“舔干净。”雷狮用命令的语气说，因为他知道安迷修绝对会这么做，他要让安迷修的进食不那么痛快。

即便被从未感受过的奇异快感侵袭着大脑，他那双碧色的眼里含着一层情欲的水雾，却依旧用颇为凶狠的眼神剜着雷狮的脸，里面盈盈地都是不服输和随时想要反抗——但是他做不到，雷狮莫名地被这个狠戾的眼神满足了征服欲。

吸血鬼低下头去用舌面清理雷狮的颈窝，从自己方才咬的伤口溢出的血让他看起来相当惨烈、算了，谁管他啊，那是雷狮。

雷狮却陡然把手指加到了第三根，也感受到了安迷修停留在他皮肤上的舌面都一颤，便愈加放肆地在他里面搅弄了起来。被安迷修咬过的地方有些发麻，估计是这丫在报复，故意吸了比人体能承受的量更多的血。

“你就不能快点？”安迷修带着鼻音发问。

“老子比别的男人要大，别他妈不知好歹了。”雷狮当即骂了回去，接着抽出手指，抬起了安迷修的一条腿，将自己的裤链拉开了。确实他那处是要比正常尺寸更大一些，已经完全硬了起来，有着对吸血鬼来说太烫了的温度。

哪里能放得进去啊，安迷修不无紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，喉结上下浮动了一下。雷狮见了他这幅表情，觉得怪好笑：“要摸摸看？”

“不摸。”安迷修当即拒绝。

“别后悔。”雷狮哑着嗓子说，性器长驱直入地插进了安迷修后穴。第一次被填满的感觉有够奇怪，安迷修闷哼了一声，比起疼痛满足感更多，他为这种判断感到十足的羞耻。雷狮的腰很快就动了起来，并没给安迷修适应的时间，手指不安分地在安迷修大腿上抚摸——尽管是男人，大腿根的皮肤也是最柔软的。他甚至变本加厉地将手指探入了安迷修腿上的皮套里抽送。

安迷修因为姿势的缘故，胯被雷狮抬高了些，腰椎弯着，结合处和雷狮在他腿根恶劣的小动作只要一低头就都能看得一清二楚，同时也能看得到自己挺立着的下身正打着颤分泌粘液……居然被操硬了，这是在下这辈子的污点。他胡思乱想着。

雷狮每次撞击都是深入浅出，龟头一下下顶在安迷修的敏感点上，另只手揉捻着安迷修的臀肉，又低头将他兴奋起来的乳头含入了口中，用犬齿把握着力度摩挲顶弄。

快感彻底占据了吸血鬼骑士的脑袋，比刚才缺少食物时更加不能思考，完全是一片空白。还好他穿的是长风衣，乍看之下只是两个人紧贴着站在一起，即便有什么人也看不到他们是在做爱……他思维发飘，搞不明白为什么自己开始在意这些，明明谁也不会来。

“第一次就经历了大爷我，以后你被操的时候没办法被满足该怎么办啊。”雷狮咬着安迷修的耳垂，手又钻进了安迷修的衬衫底下，抚弄着他的腰。令人火大的调情话钻进安迷修耳朵里，他皱起眉毛想要反驳，声音却被呻吟冲散了：“你别、呼嗯，别……”他想说胡说八道，却无论如何都怎么发不出囫囵的声音。

古怪的低吼从身后传来，雷狮哼笑一声，因情欲沙哑着开口：“安迷修，睁开眼。”

——是丧尸，不知道什么时候进来的丧尸，就在雷狮背后，已经逼近到了大概只有两米的距离。安迷修无论身体还是精神都霎时间紧张起来，骤然收紧了后穴，这一下险些把雷狮夹得直接射出来。他一边笑一边拔出了身边的武士刀，头也没回地将刀掷出去，正中丧尸脸正中，那可怜的落单丧尸被狠狠钉在了地上，以诡异的姿势跪了下去。

说来奇怪，丧尸没有自我意识，也不算人，可安迷修偏偏羞耻得要命，觉得自己的丑态被看了个精光，还被雷狮救了一命……而且那刀真浪费啊。他的重点居然是这个。

雷狮脸贴近的时候，吸血鬼骑士对上了那双紫得深邃的眼睛，刹那间安迷修甚至觉得他们要接吻了，时间、呼吸、什么都要停止了的、诡异的一瞬间——

雷狮却偏下头去咬了安迷修白皙的脖颈，留下紫红的印子。他们两个彼此都没法想象任何缱绻的接吻，这个动作也不该出现在现在，雷狮低声说：“那是银的，杀你一样管用。”

妈的，安迷修暗啐。

一瞬间的紧张让他的头脑一下子清醒了起来，后穴之中横冲直撞的顶弄清晰地让快感传达到了他的头脑之中，他感到小腹像电流通过一般强烈的快感袭击了他的感官，不由得发抖了起来——他射了，射在了雷狮那身纯黑的神父服装上，精液留下的白色痕迹清晰可见。

“你被操射了啊，安迷修。”雷狮那该死的调笑声出现在耳畔，他感觉到雷狮的两手都放在了自己的臀瓣上，揉弄着将后穴分得更开，操得比刚刚还要深。安迷修才刚射过一次，身上敏感得要命，偏偏雷狮还选择比刚刚更用力，潮水般的快感让他浑身都发软，囊袋拍打着自己臀肉的声音他听得前所未有地清晰，羞耻和快感使得吸血鬼彻底没了力气，紧紧地贴在了雷狮身上——现在雷狮想让他摔破脑袋不要太容易了，显然雷狮似乎没想到要这么做，他贴着安迷修耳边又说：“你要怎么赔这件衣服，用你擅长的舔干净？”

安迷修没理会他的调情，连带皮肉地攥紧了雷狮的衣服，力图在他身上留下淤青。他听到这位恶德神父也没有那么从容，粗重的喘息炽热地吐在他的耳廓上，在自己穴道里的那根物什一跳一跳地，他也要射了。

滚烫的白灼射在安迷修腿间，雷狮在最后把自己的性器拔出来了，似乎相当满意安迷修这幅从腿间滴落出白液的淫靡样子，从口袋掏出本应用来擦眼镜的手帕递给他擦穴口的东西。高潮余韵未过的安迷修腿间一被碰像触电般打颤，只得佯装冷淡地夺过手帕，冷着脸说了一声我自己来。

还好穿的是有领子的长风衣，胸前水渍和松垮的裤边统统都可以被遮挡住，脖颈上留的痕迹只要把领子立起来就看不见了……他整理着被雷狮弄得一塌糊涂的着装，一个什么作响的方形东西朝着他抛了过来。安迷修下意识地稳稳捏在手里，低头一看……还真的是PPK的弹夹，画了个小小的丧尸头又打了个红叉。是对丧尸专用的啊。

“拿了赶紧滚。”雷狮点了根烟，隔着层缭绕的白烟睨安迷修。吸血鬼骑士缄默半晌，恢复了体力的他速度比先前快了许多，一把将甚至还吸烟的恶德神父摁在了地上，用虎口钳住了雷狮的喉咙。

雷狮不急不缓又吸了口烟，对着他的脸吐出，安迷修被呛得眯了眯眼，低下头在雷狮脖子上咬出两个扎眼的红点。

“感染了就会死。”安迷修眯着眼睛，朝他露出一个少年气的笑，“在下也希望再也见不到你了，恶党。”

“老子也是，混蛋骑士。”雷狮咬紧了烟嘴，报以一个嘴角噙着张狂角度的笑。他摸了摸自己的脖颈，没出血，安迷修倒是挺会掌握力度。

 

FIN


End file.
